


Ain't Nothing Bout You

by Wyndewalker



Series: Songs of the Heart [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding. Guess who's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Nothing Bout You

Vin nodded at whatever Chris was saying to him as he watched Ezra mingling with their guests. The ceremony had taken place about three hours ago and it would be another hour before he and Ez could take off for the airport and their honeymoon. They'd compromised with a one-week cruise in the Caribbean and then one week on a dude ranch in Texas. He'd had some misgivings at first, but Vin hadn't been able to resist showing his love his home state.

A shove against his shoulder brought Vin's attention back to Chris. "What?"

"Would you just go over there and dance with the man? You are married to him."

Vin stared at Chris for a moment then grinned. "I am, aren't I?"

"Uh-huh. Now go do something about it."

"Reckon I will." With a smirk, Vin headed in the direction of the DJ. One of the local kids who had a thing for music. "Hey, Bobby."

"Hey, Mr. Vin. Congratulations. Mr. Ezra...he's a total babe."

"Thanks, Bobby. Play a song for me?"

"Sure, man. It's your wedding. Watcha wanna hear?"

"Brooks & Dunn. Ain't Nothing Bout You."

"Cool choice." Bobby moved to cue up the song next. He slid a smirking glance towards Vin. "Hey, Mr. Vin? Rose tattoo?"

"Me ta know and you never to find out." Vin ignored Bobby's chuckles as he headed towards his lover. [No,] Vin mentally corrected himself. [Not lover. Husband. My husband now. My mate.]

Sliding up behind Ezra, he wrapped his arms around the Southerner's waist, nuzzling his neck. "Hey."

"Hey," was the response with a soft chuckle. Hands covered his and squeezed back. Vin smiled over Ezra's shoulder at JD and Casey, then turned his head to meet Ezra's gaze.

"Dance with me?"

"Always," Ezra replied, one hand coming up to cup Vin's cheek before their lips met in a soft kiss.

The first strains of the song had Ezra pulling back to grin at him. Vin backed out onto the dance floor, drawing Ezra with him, retuning the grin. A grin that grew broader as they began to sing along together.

"Once I thought that love was something I could never do   
Never knew that I could feel this much   
But this yearning in the deep part of my heart for you   
Is more than a reaction to your touch   
It's a perfect passion and I can't get enough."

There was little space between their bodies as they danced to the music. Vin couldn't keep his hands from moving over Ezra's body, his caresses possessive. He loved his green-eyed devil more than anything.

"The way you look, the way you laugh,   
The way you love with all you have.   
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me.   
The way you kiss, the way you cry,   
The way you move when you walk by   
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me."

Green eyes sparkled up at Vin full of love and laughter. Vin ran his fingers through Ezra's carefully groomed hair, giving it a tousled appearance similar to after they'd just made love. The flash of desire must have showed in his eyes because a light blush appeared on Ezra's cheeks even as the smaller man thrust his hips forward against Vin's, grinding them together.

"In my life I've been hammered by some heavy blows   
That never knocked me off my feet.   
All you gotta do is smile at me and down I go,   
And baby it's no mystery why I surrender.   
Boy, you've got everything.

The way you look, the way you laugh.   
The way you love with all you have,   
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me.   
The way you kiss, the way you cry,   
The way you move when you walk by   
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me."

They dipped and swayed to the music, everyone else in the room disappearing as far as Vin was concerned. All that was left was them, the rhythmic beat and the words that so accurately described what Ezra did to him.

"I love your attitude, your rose tattoo, your every thought."

Grins broadened even more as they each slid a hand down to the matching tattoos they each bore on their left hip.

"Your smile, your lips, and by the way the list goes on and on and on.   
The way you look, the way you laugh.   
The way you love with all you have,   
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me.   
The way you kiss, the way you cry,   
The way you move when you walk by   
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me.

The way you look, the way you laugh.   
The way you love with all you have,   
Your dance, your drive, you make me feel alive.   
The way you talk, the way you tease,   
Right now I think you see   
There ain't nothing bout you that don't something for me."

Vin pulled Ezra into a heated kiss, clutching his new husband to him tightly. It was the sound of cheers, clapping and catcalls that reminded him of their surroundings and he reluctantly pulled away from Ezra. Not counting the traditional waltz they'd done earlier in the evening, this was the first time he and Ezra had danced together in public.

And it would probably be the last time, Vin thought with a blush as their friends continued to whistle and cheer in 'appreciation.' Not that he didn't like dancing with Ezra, he loved it. But when they danced together, long after the Saloon had closed, they danced to tease and seduce each other. Each movement, each soft moan was for them alone.

"Vin?"

Ezra's voice, husky with need and arousal, brought him back to the here and now.

"Yes, love?"

"I don't believe anyone would truly mind if we were to make our exit now rather than later."

"Reckon I don't much care if they mind," Vin said with a smile, reaching up to brush a stray lock of hair from Ezra's face, "Cause right now I want you all to myself."

"As do I. Let's go."

They quickly made their way off the dance floor, saying good-bye as they went. More good-byes and hugs were given before Vin was finally able to lead Ezra away to the apartment they would now be sharing above the Saloon. All they would do was change upstairs, Vin's jeep was already packed with their luggage. They were going to spend the night at a bed and breakfast about an hour away, then head into the city to catch an early flight for their cruise.

He was ready to go and fidgeting by the door when Ezra finally emerged from the bedroom. The sultry smile and suggestive sway of slim hips made Vin's mouth go dry and his hands clench into fists to keep from grabbing Ezra and starting their honeymoon right there.

"God, Ezra, what you do to me."

"No more than you do to me, handsome," Ezra purred, wrapping a hand around the back of Vin's neck to bring him in for a kiss. Vin groaned, grasping Ezra's hips as he backed the Southerner against the door and ground their pelvises together.

Finally drawing from a resource of control he didn't know he possessed, Vin pulled back a little to rest his forehead against Ezra's. His fingers brushed over the soft silk of Ezra's shirt. "We need to go."

"Mmm. Yes."

"Don't want to."

"We've already paid."

"So?"

"I want to make love with you on a warm, sunny tropical beach. Are there any tropical beaches around here?"

"Grrr. You and your sensible logic," Vin mock-growled.

"Mmm. You know you love it."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go before I change my mind." Vin pressed another quick kiss to Ezra's lips then pulled away so he could open the door. They came face to face with Josiah. The older man grinned at them.

"Hello, boys. Just came to make sure you headed out in time."

"We were just going," Vin muttered.

"Uh-huh. Well, let's get you two on the road before the boys figure out where I stashed their silly string and other items of mischief."

"Thanks, preacher," Vin replied with a grin as they headed down the stairs to the back door of the Saloon. He could just imagine what the boys had planned considering what they'd done when Nathan and Rain got married.

"Enjoy your honeymoon, boys."

"We shall, Mr. Sanchez," Ezra replied with a smile before getting into the Jeep.

Vin slid into the driver's seat, flashing Josiah another grin. "See ya in two weeks."

He backed the Jeep up and peeled out just as the back door burst open, the boys stumbling out. He and Ezra laughed as Josiah was covered in the silly string meant for the Jeep.

Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, Vin picked up Ezra's hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "You ready for two weeks in paradise, love?"

"No."

Vin turned to frown into luminous green eyes.

"But I am ready for forever in paradise with you," Ezra replied, bringing their joined hands to his lips for a kiss of his own.

With a content smile, Vin turned his attention back to the road and what lay before them.

~Fini~

**Author's Note:**

> Ain't Nothin' 'Bout You: Brooks and Dunn.   
> Written by Kix Brooks, Don Cook, Ronnie Rogers, Rivers Rutherford and Tom Shapiro.   
> (© Sony/ATV Songs LLC [Tree Publishing]/Wenoga Music.)   
> From "Steers and Stripes", © 2001, Arista/Nashville.


End file.
